To foster increased cooperation in research, teaching and clinical care in geriatrics and gerontology, the Philadelphia Gerontology Research Consortium has been formed from the Philadelphia Geriatric Center (PGG), the Medical College of Pennsylvania (MCP), and the University of Pennsylvania (U of P). The Consortium has organized this proposal to satisfy 3 goals: 1) the development of a pool of research subjects representative of the geriatric population in the U.S.; 2) the establishment of a core facility information gathered and stored on these subjects; and 3) the empaneling of a coordinating committee of experts from all three institutions to conduct internal scientific review of ongoing and proposed research projects, and to serve as a forum for the exchange of ideas. Six research proposals have been selected by the Consortium as part of our initial research effort to explore clinical problems relevant to the geriatric population. Dr. kaye proposes to investigate the epidemiology of urinary tract infections in elderly institutionalized patients. Dr. Martin Reivich will compare contrast techniques of stroke rehabilitation. Dr. Abass Alvavi will investigate new technologies in the diagnosis and assessment of senile dementia. Alterations in control of respiration in elderly subjects will be studies by 2 investigators. Dr. Posner will investigate alterations in exercise pulmonary physiology, while Dr. Pack will study the changes in resting ventilation in aging and in sleep apnea. Dr. Roberts proposes to study the differential effects of drugs on the cardiovascular system of the elderly. The existence of the TNH core facility with a centralized geriatric subject registry will facilitate not onoy these 6 intial TNH projects, but also the development of new academic approaches to time worn clinical geriatric problems. The vigorous internal review of projects underway and in development will insure efficient utilization of time and funds, while generating a stimulating exchange of perspectives and expertise.